


The Horse and His Rider

by Lorelei (courageous_nobody)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom! Jean, M/M, Other, Top! Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courageous_nobody/pseuds/Lorelei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says all. Just read. Like if you cry everytim</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horse and His Rider

Jean is

Beautiful

**Bold**

Powerful

From the moment I touch that proud arching back

We are connected

I work my fingers through his blond hair

He paws at the ground

I throw myself over his back

He tenses

I feel every taut, sinewy muscle beneath me

One tap of my hand and we’re off

flying

The sun catches his pale skin

We will move together, forever one

My heart pounds

in time to the rhythm of his

This is bliss

These few moments of perfect unity are what I live for

All else fades away besides this absolute nirvana

He responds perfectly to my every moment

I shift my weight and we come to a complete halt

I slide off whispering praises and thanks into his ear

He looks into my eyes and those gorgeous long lashes flutter

I’m afraid to look away to break the connection

But I have to

I kiss his nose and stroke his cheek one last time

and walk away

He snickers a farewell

The connection however remains unbroken

Forever a part of me, fueling me with a gentle glow of happiness

Maybe it takes a special kind of person

But when that bond is made,

Both are better for having known the other

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> original work:
> 
> Horse is where the heart is  
> Lily DiSilverio
> 
> He is  
> Beautiful  
> Bold  
> Powerful  
> From the moment I touch that proud arching neck  
> We are connected  
> I work my fingers through his mane  
> He paws the ground  
> I throw myself to his back  
> He tenses  
> I feel every taut, sinewy muscle beneath me  
> One tap of my foot and we’re off  
> flying  
> The sun catches his chestnut spattered coat  
> We are soaring over the land  
> No saddle to hinder us  
> and nobody to stop us  
> We will move together, forever one  
> My heart pounds  
> in time to the rhythm of his hooves  
> This is bliss  
> These few moments of perfect unity are what I live for  
> All else fades away besides this absolute nirvana  
> He responds perfectly to my every moment  
> that loping gait is so pure  
> I shift my weight and we come to a complete halt  
> I slide off whispering praises and thanks into his ear  
> He looks into my eye and those gorgeous long lashes flutter  
> I’m afraid to look away to break the connection  
> But I have to  
> I kiss his nose and stroke his withers one last time  
> and walk away  
> He nickers a farewell  
> The connection however remains unbroken  
> Forever a part of me, fueling me with a gentle glow of happiness  
> Maybe it takes a special kind of person  
> or maybe a special kind of horse  
> But when that bond is made,  
> Both are better for having known the other  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> So, I want to thank 2011 Lily DiSilverio for this beauty. It has truly.... inspired me. All credit goes to Lily, all I did was change a few words to make it a little more sexual so again, thank you Lily. This is truly amazing and if you got through this whole thing, ten points to gryffindor. Imma go now, hope you enjoyed this piece of art. :) (btw, I had to center the whole original piece by myself because they didn't have the allignment thingy so I basically just put a whole bunch of spaces in front of each of the lines. Hopefully it won't be all jacked up because that would suck... if it is, I'm very sorry.) This is so long, oh my gosh. Now I'm really gonna go. Byeeeeeeeeeee! -Marz


End file.
